


smile (temporary name)

by hikasetas



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, and also maybe spoilers for s;g lmao, hehe a steins;gate au, there’s like. a really brief mention of a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikasetas/pseuds/hikasetas
Summary: A small glimpse of life after Ako finally got to her perfect world.





	smile (temporary name)

It was a warm night in late October, 2011. Those horrible two weeks had long since passed, and Ako had finally made contact with Arisa back in April. It had only been three days since Arisa’s last visit to the apartment, and her visits normally happened around once or twice a month. Still, Ako couldn’t help but feel that she couldn’t see Arisa enough. And, it seemed, so did the others.

_ She’s really starting to become a part of our group! _ Lisa had said once, on a day quite similar to this one. _ I couldn’t even believe it when Ichigaya-san showed up here for the first time, but now… _ She smiled, looking up at Ako. _ Now she’s become a dear friend. _

She had just laughed it off at the time (_ of course Ichigaya-san would join our group! _ ), but a part of her thought Lisa was right; hell, she still agrees. It’s so… surreal, she thought, that Arisa is here, she’s _ alive _ , after all Ako had done. After all those days, months, years she’d spent trying to make everything right, she finally did it. _ She saved Arisa. _

It was at that moment, when Ako was collecting her thoughts about Arisa Ichigaya, that someone knocked on the door, and when Ako walked up and opened it, she saw that familiar frown, those shiny brown eyes and long blonde pigtails. “I wanted- um, is anyone else here right now, or is it just you, Udagawa-san?”

Not for the first time, Ako gave her a big hug and said, “Welcome back, Arisa~! Didn’t expect to see you so soon!”

Arisa’s eyes widened, but she quickly greeted Ako, and despite grumbling about that sudden greeting, she could see a small smile growing on the blonde girl’s face.

Ako laughed, poking Arisa’s cheeks. She never could get enough of that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe bet y’all were expecting this
> 
> this probably isn’t amazing but... i tried?  
(also: i just really wanted to make an s;g au. which is kind of the reason i like akoari now!! too bad i haven’t found any content of them, but i guess that means it’s time to make some!)
> 
> anyway uhh thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
